Learning To Trust
by Bambi1995
Summary: Olivia is back from the other universe and is emotionally shut off from everybody. Peter tries to get through to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

Olivia opened her eyes and found that she was in a white room surrounded by beeping machines and the distinct smell of powerful disinfectants.

"Hospital", she thought. "I made it back", Olivia thought solemnly. She turned her head with some effort and saw Peter sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looked at his face and observed that he had deep dark smudges under his eyes, he was pale but his was bright red as if he had been crying.

"Good, let him cry", Olivia thought. "After the pain I've been through because of him it's the least he could do".

Peter finally noticed that Olivia was awake and got up to stand next to her. Olivia took notice of his disheveled appearance. "God liv, how are you feeling?" Peter asked. Olivia just stared at him and felt all her emotional walls and doors snap shut.

"I feel fine", she replied and turned her head to stare at the wall. "Livia I've – we've been so worried. I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner, I –." Peter didn't get to finish because Olivia cut him off and said "I don't want to talk about it."

Peter knew the best thing to do right now was to respect her feelings. "Ok, the doctors said they want to keep you here for a couple of days just to make sure everything's ok", Peter said. The Olivia he knew would despise the fact that she was locked in a hospital for a few days. But the Olivia laying on the bed just looked at him blankly and said "that's fine."

"I hoped this wouldn't happen, but I knew it was a possibility – she's emotionally withdrawing", Peter thought. "Ok, I'm going to tell the doctor your awake, do you want something to drink?" Peter asked.

"Yes, water please", Olivia replied. She wasn't thirsty but she didn't want him to been there when the doctor came. Peter left and a minute later a doctor walked into her room and told her what's wrong with her body, then left to tell Peter the same information.

"She's has to cracked ribs, a fractured ulna and that's the good news", the doctor told Peter.

"The good news!" Peter exclaimed. "What's the bad news?" he asked.

"One of her free floating ribs broke off and punctured her right lung. She is stable now but if under stress she will experience difficulty breathing. The best thing to do now is to take her home and have her relax. Absolutely no work", the doctor replied.

"Ok, thank you doctor", said Peter.

The doctor walked away and left Peter to make a few phone calls. After 15 minutes of reassuring everybody that Olivia was fine Peter walk back to her room stopping only to get her the water she requested. He walked in and saw her staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, here's your water", he said handing to her. She stared at his hand for a second then reached out with her right hand taking the water. "Thank you", she said. But she didn't drink it lake he thought she would. She stared into the cup instead. He sat down in the only chair in the room. An awkward silence descended upon them.

"I have to tell her everything that happened when she was gone" Peter thought. "I don't want her finding out about it from a report".

He got up and walked to the side of her bed; facing her. "Livia I have to tell you about what happen here when you were gone", Peter said.

"Peter I know about everything", she said. "Olivia –", Peter started. "I know about the other Olivia and your relationship with her" Olivia said, her voice getting thick with anger. "Olivia –", Peter started again only to get cut off again. "I also know none of you knew I was missing", she said.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked.

"Peter, please I don't want to talk about this", she said. Olivia look him in the eyes and he realized that she wasn't going to tell him anything today.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

Five days later it was time for Olivia to leave the hospital. Peter walked in her room with a overnight bag. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine considering everything that happened," she said looking him in the eyes. "I brought you some clothes", Peter said walking towards her.

"Thanks," she said politely. He put the bag next to her bed. "Im going to talk to your doctor about the paperwork for you to leave. Do you need me to call a nurse to help you get dress?" knowing that with a broken ulna and two cracked ribs it was going to be hard for her dress herself without problems.

"No," she said with obvious discomfort. "I'm fine".

"Olivia, remember you can't overwork yorself without breathing problems. I think it's best taht a nurse help you," he said sounding concerned.

"Peter I'm just getting dress not picking up a car," she said annoyed.

"But-," he didnt get to finish because Olivia cut him off and said forcefully "Peter, I fine just go get the paper work done so I leave!"

Peter sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument; she was to stubborn. "Just be careful, I'll back in few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, can you get me a cup of coffee please?" she asked knowing she would need the extra time to dress herself properly. It was going to be difficult but she didnt want anyone toching her after everything that has happened.

"Sure," he said opening the door and leaving. After walking down the hall and turning the corner he saw Olivia's doctor and stop him to ask him a few questions on how to take care of Olivia. Next he went about getting the paper work taken care of, then went to get her coffee. Making his way back to her room he thought about ways to have her open up to him. 'I need to know what happened over there if I'm going to help her,' he thought. "But what I do know is that she can go back to her apartment if she knows what happened between me a the other Olivia." He snapped out of his thoughts when he came to her door. He walked in and to his surprise she was completely dress and look fine.

"Ok, all the paper work is taken care of, are you ready to leave?" asked Peter.

"You didn't have to come collect me Peter; I'm fine," muttered Olivia.

"I know but I didn't think you would enjoy taking a cab," he said picking up the bag.

"Lets just go," she said walking passed him and leaving the room

Peter sighed and followed her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

The drive to her apartment was long and silent. Olivia stared out her window while Peter kept sneaking glances at her, trying to think of a way to convince her to come live with him until she is healed. He decided cold hard logic was his best option. A few blocks away from her apartment he started his campaign by saying, "Olivia, I don't think being in your apartment by yourself is the best thing for you right now."

She looked at him and said harshly, "You don't know whats best for me."

"Livia, I'm just trying to help you - "

"Its a little too late for that now don't you think? You should have tried to help me when I was stuck as a prisoner in a different fucking universe, instead you were busy fucking my look-a-like," she yelled, her voice filled with disgust.

Peter got paler with every word she uttered until he was sheet white. His expression was grim and his voice dull when he said, "Livia I'm sorry."

Olivia snorted in contempt and said, "Sorry doesn't make things better. Sorry doesn't heal me. Sorry doesn't give you my forgiveness and my name is OLIVA not liv, livia, olive, or livi!"

They were in front of her apartment when she finished her verbal attack. She went to open her door but it was locked. She turned to Peter and said, "Open my door." With a determined look on his face he said, " No, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore, now open my door," she said with more authority.

"I can't let you stay here by yourself with your injuries!"

"Mind your own business and open the door!"

Peter leaned over the space between them and took her hand off the door then cupped her cheek and said, "You are my business. I know you dont like me right now, but I'm trying to help you."

Olivia shook her head to dislodge his hand and said, "I told you I dont need your help! I got dress without any help and can live on my own without your help."

"Dressing yourself is totally different from living by yourself with serious injuries. How are you gonna cook? How are you gonna bath when you can even lift your good arm more than 2 inches with pain? How are you gonna do the laundry with a broken ulna? Your lung was punctured for god sakes! One of your ribs actually broke off!"

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you Peter!" She knew he was right but she couldnt bring herself to let up, not even an inch.

Peter eyes soften and he said with remorse, "I know. Thats why I'm trying to mend things between us"

"I'm not going back to the hospital if thats what you want me to do"

"I want you to come live with me", Peter said tensely, waiting for her answer.

"Are you fucking insane? I can even look at you without getting angry, why the hell would i want to live with you?"

"Look, since your not going to the hospital again I'm your next best option," Peter said getting angry. " So what's your answer?"


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

* * *

><p>Olivia knew she had no other option, but she just couldn't picture herself living under the same roof with the man who didn't know her well enough to distinugish her from someone from a different universe. Then there was Walter. How was she suppose to face him after all the things she's been through? "I can't do this, not yet," she thought<p>

Her voice was shaking when she said, "Peter... I can't be in the same room with walter." Peter understood her fear. "Walter won't be there for a while. After he read your report, he decided it was for the best if he stayed in New York for a while."

She ran out of excuses and knew her only option was to say yes. Peter could sense her resolve weakening and said, " You won't regret this olivia." She sighed and looked him in the eyes and said, "Fine, but there has to be ground rules." she didn't want him to think she was happy with the situation.

"First of all, don't expect everything to go back to the way it was before."

"Olivia I know your gonna need time to put all this behind you. I don't expect this to be easy."

"Peter, I just can't be comfortable around you anymore."

Peter sighed. "I know Olivia. Do you want to go pack or do you want me to do it?" He knew she didn't want to go inside her apartment. She didn't want to be surrounded by the things that reminded her of her alternate.

"No, I can pack everything myself."

"I'll come just in case you need help." With a broken ulna she would need all the help she could get.

"Fine," she replied. With that said Peter open the car doors and they set out to get her things. In the end he did all the packing except for her underwear. She refused to let him touch those and he understood. Once Peter loaded her suitcase in the back of the car they were off.

* * *

><p>The drive to his home was a short one. Soon they were exiting the car and making their way inside with peter carrying her suitcase. "I'm gonna put this upstairs in the guess bedroom." He made his way up the stairs while she looked around looking quite lost and out of place. She was standing in the same spot when he came downstairs.<p>

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm a little tried. I think I'm going to go take a nap." She really was tired but she mainly just wanted to be alone and Peter seemed to understand that because he smile and said, "I'll see you when you wake up."

"Yea, goodnight." She went upstairs to the guess bedroom and took of her jacket and shoes. She fell into bed and was asleep shortly after. Peter on the other hand was wide awake thinking of ways to get her feel comfortable around him again.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon and eggs woke her from her deep undreaming sleep. She tried to go back to sleep but her stomach wouldn't let her. So she carefully stood up so she wouldn't distrub her arm. She opened the door separating her room from the hallway and descended down the stairs. When Olivia got to the kitchen, she found Peter making breakfast while whisling a happy tune. Peter was so focused on making breakfast that he didn't notice her standing by the kitchen table. She decided to sit at the table and wait for him to finish cooking.<p>

He finally noticed her when he turn to put the plates on the table. "Oh good morning, I was just about to come and wake you," he said putting a plate in front of her.

"The smell of the food woke me," she said picking up the fork and taking a bite of the eggs. "This tastes very good.'' She had decided that being polite was the only way she could handle being around him without feeling like her head was going to explode. "Thank you". Peter was surprised that she was even talking to him after everything she said in the car yesterday. He sat down in the chair across from her and they both ate in silence.

When she was finished, Olivia got up amd placed her dishes in the sink and started to wash up. She found that trying to wash dishes with one hand was a difficult task. Peter saw her struggling, so he came behind her and took the plate she had started washing out her hand. "You don't have to do that."

"Peter, I can manage," Olivia argued.

"I know you can, but please let me do it," he said knowing that if he refered to her broken ulna she would get defensive and they would get into a fight. She didn't argue after that and let him finish cleaning up. She sat back down and started to slowly rub her shoulder. Her muscles were sore and she could feel her hand starting to throb slightly even though she barely did anything. Peter noticed her actions but knew she wouldn't say anything. Sometimes her pride would cause her more harm than good. He left the room in silence and returned with the bottle of pills her doctor prescribed. He placed it on the kitchen table and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. When he handed it to her she took with some hesitation; she didn't like the fact that he noticed her discomfort. He opened the pill bottle and gave her two pills. She took them and downed them with a grimace.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Walter insisted that we got Netflixs last month because he wanted to watch the movies made by this guy that was famous when Walter as growing up." He knew he was kinda babbling, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to close to her again. He wanted to be someone she felt comfortable with again. Apparently Olivia didn't feel the same.

"No, I going to go lay down." With that said she exited the kitchen and went up the stairs to her room. She tried to sleep, but her mind was too restless. She kept thinking about Peter and her alternates relationship. Even though she was still angry, she couldn't help but feel sad. Olivia quickly realized that trying to sleep was a lost cause. She felt the urge to move, so she sat up and made her way out the door. She could hear Peter downstairs watching tv. She walked aimlessly for a few minutes and found herself in the home libary downstairs. She decided that reading couldn't hurt. She picked a book randomly and was surprised when it wasn't anything scientific. The book was called 'Prior Bad Acts' and it was written by Tami Hoag. She read the summary on the back cover and found that the book was filled with crime, suspense, and mystery. She smiled; crime was something she could handle with no problems.

Peter found her there a hour later still reading the book. He stood in the door way and watched her. He took in the way she bit her lip, signaling that she was fully focused on the book. The slight flush on her cheeks told him that she was enjoying herself. He saw the title of the book and smiled to himself. Of course she would find a book like that interesting. He watched her a while longer and remembered why he came looking for her in the first place.

He knock on the door softly and when she lifted her head he said, "Its time to take your antibiotics." She nodded and followed him to the downstairs bathroom where he she took the pills he offered. "Do you want to take me up on the movie offer now?" Peter asked, looking hopeful. Olivia was too tired to come up with a reason to say no. After all it was just a movie. She nodded and Peter lead the way to living room where they settled down to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Note: Prior Bad Acts is an actual book and it is very interesting. I couldn't put it down and after I was finished I just had to read it again and again.<p>

Please review if you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN FRINGE

* * *

><p>Olivia was spending her day like she usually did; in Walters study. She kept rereading the same book over and over again. The book was full of betrayal and hurt, two things she was very familiar with. She kept thinking about Peter. She noticed the looks he would give her, his eyes would turn dark with guilt; his mouth would tighten with self-contempt. All those things should have made her happy; instead they gave her a sense of emptiness.<p>

Olivia realized she didn't want Peter to hatred for himself. In the beginning, when she saw him in the hospital she wanted him to feel the hurt she did. She wanted him to feel the pain she went through because of him. It's amazing how weeks of hatred could be swept away by a few days of tender care. Suffer no delusions; she was nowhere near ready to open herself up to him but now she could be in the same room with him without feeling angry. She could look at him now.

Peter wanted to take her somewhere, anywhere. It's been two days since she agreed to watch a movie with him and he was desperate to be close to her again. He knew it wasn't healthy for her to be in the house all day long for such a long period of time. Fresh air was good for damaged lungs. That's what he kept telling himself on his way to the study.

He opened the door and found Olivia reading the same book he saw her with when he came to ask her to watch the movie with him. He didn't understand what had captivated her interest so intently. Maybe he'd ask her about one day.

He cleared his throat and when she looked up he asked her the question that had been plaguing his mind for two days.

"Do you want to go to the park." He knew Olivia wasn't the stroll in the park kind of girl but the urge to be normal with her was overwhelming. He also knew there was a good chance that she would decline. Being in the same house with her overpowered his natural judgment; he just couldn't resist the urge to ask her.

She didn't say anything for a long moment, she was surprised. When she finally opened her mouth to reply he cut her off.

"I know you're not a park kind of girl, but because of your condition I thought it would be good for you."

She looked uncertain for short while, then she nodded. "Ok, let me get ready."

He nodded but couldn't keep the smile from his face. She made her way up stairs to get ready. Peter knew better than to offer his help. Over the past few days Olivia had been unsurprisingly independent.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later they were in her car driving to the nearby park. When they got there they started walking with to pre-determined destination in mind. As they made their way down the path, they took in the site; the trees, flowers, and the happy families. About 15 minutes into their walk Peter decided to ask Olivia about the book she enjoyed so much. He touches her shoulder; signaling her to pause.<p>

"Olivia, I noticed that you've been reading the same book over and over again. What's so interesting about it?"

Olivia didn't meet his gaze for a short moment. Then she looked him dead in the eye and said "it reminds of my life in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"The characters in book had to face lies, betrayal, and psychopaths. Innocent people died, and the ones that survived were never the same again. Some even became mentally unstable after seeing horrible crimes. I keep thinking that maybe one day that would be me. One day I'm going to see something so horrid I won't be able to function anymore."

Peter knew she was taking a huge step, telling him all this. He led her to a nearby bench and when they both sat down he gave her his opinion on the matter.

"Liv, you're the strongest person I know. You may not want to her this, but you're built for this. You're a protector; it's in your nature to want to help people. You can handle anything someone throws at you. The characters in that book weren't like you. Their mind didn't work like yours."

Olivia was looking at him in surprise and a little bit of shyness.

"I know this is a rough patch for us but I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever feel as if you're falling apart, I'm here to put you back together."

Peter decided to take the leap and hugged her. Olivia stiffened but soon relaxed in his arms. Peter knew the minute she relaxed and tightened his arms around her. They stayed on the bench for a while longer, and then they made their way back home.

It wasn't until Peter was about to go to sleep that he realized that he call her 'liv', and she didn't protest. He went to sleep with a smile that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I DONT OWN FRINGE

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since Peter asked Olivia to stay with him until she recovered from her injuries. The morning after their afternoon stroll in the park Olivia decided to let Peter read the book she was so fascinated with. After he read it, he found it sad to think that Olivia could relate to those poor souls. They spent the rest of the morning talking about their favorite books. It didn't take long for their casual conversation to turn into something more.<p>

Peter started talking about himself and his personal life first. When Olivia asked him about it, he said he thought it was about time they learned more about each other. Olivia was hesitant, so Peter just kept taking about himself. He told her about his favorite movies, holiday, and his favorite color. He talked about simple and heartfelt things like his favorite childhood memory. He even talked about his favorite element and why it was his favorite.

Olivia knew he was trying to worm his way back into her heart, but she had to admit that it was kind of working. After an hour of Peter rambling about himself, she decided to join the conversation. They were sitting in the kitchen at the table, eating dinner when she told him about her favorite movie. She could tell by his expression that he was surprised. She understood his reaction because all she'd been doing for the past hour was smiling when he told her something she found funny. The flood gates were opened and there was nothing stopping her from sharing the personal aspects of her life with him.

She told him about the first time she went to an amusement park and about the time she tried to teach her 17 year old sister how to drive. She told him about silly things like her favorite finger and her favorite word. After they finished dinner they made their way to the living room; Peter offered to show her his favorite movie. Throughout the movie Peter explain some scientific terms for her since the movie was kind of scientific. He would lean closer to her to whisper in her ear. Olivia was supremely aware of him and his body pressing up against her. She tried to ignore it, but the feelings he was giving her refused to be ignored.

Peter knew what he was doing. He figured that if she was comfortable enough to share personal information with him, she wouldn't mind being close to him physically. Toward the end of the movie, he started rubbing her arm. He noticed that she stiffened, but he continued and she soon relaxed.

Olivia had to admit that his hands did feel good. She was getting tired, so she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Peter rap his arms around her and in her tired state she couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be here with him.

She woke up 30 minutes later due to the pain in her arm and found herself on top of a sleeping Peter. She blushed and tried to detach herself from him without waking him, but her efforts were fruitless. Peter's eyes fluttered open a second later and widen when he saw who was on top of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to get some painkillers."

"It's alright," he said not letting her go.

Olivia watched as his eyes darken and as his face got closer. She thought about stopping him but she was tired of fighting, tired of being alone. She met him halfway. They kissed for what seemed like hours. When they parted Peter help Olivia up and they went in search of the painkillers. On their way to their separate rooms Olivia caught his hand and asked if they could go to the park tomorrow. Peter smiled and drew her close for a kiss and said, "Of course." She smiled and gave him a hug before retiring to her room.

Just before he went to bed Peter realized that going to the park could become a regular thing for them.

* * *

><p>Review if you like it :)<p> 


End file.
